


Five Two Sentence Scary Stories

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Short Stories [11]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Ghosts, Scary, Suicide, Two sentence stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Scary stories written in two sentences.
Series: Short Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321934
Kudos: 2





	Five Two Sentence Scary Stories

1\. I turned my back to the door. The bullet pierced my heart.

2\. I thought it was a dream. Turns out I was a ghost, looking over my dead body.

3\. I ran across the street. Too bad I was slower than the car.

4\. Darkness loomed overhead. I soon joined the darkness as the knife plunge into my chest.

5\. I tried to run the blade. Turns out no one can outrun death.


End file.
